Public Key Authentication (PKA) algorithms such as RSA and elliptic curve cryptography (ECC) are used extensively for symmetric key establishment in systems that exchange encrypted data over the internet or mobile networks. The strength of the security algorithm is directly proportional to the length of the key used for encryption and decryption. The need for larger keys for enhanced security and fast processing requirements to meet the ever growing data bandwidth at base stations make the authentication mechanisms highly performance sensitive. The need for reducing cost and static power makes gate count minimization one of the primary goals in the design process. Due to its computationally intensive nature, novel approaches are needed to meet the performance goals of these systems.